On the Wedding Night of Two Lovebirds
by Hota
Summary: "Shouldn't you be dancing with your husband?" "Mmm, I don't mind watching." "Uh huh." Phichit raised an eyebrow when Viktor turned to look at him. "Are you sure he doesn't mind you just watching?" - ADULT THEMES


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/8821561

* * *

Viktor stood at the sidelines, his face aching with the struggle to keep from smiling bigger than Yuuri where he stood between Yuri and Phichit on the ice. The roar of the audience was thunder in his ears, the spotlights blinding even from this angle.

He knew what it was like standing where Yuuri stood now, but standing _here_ was so much better. Knowing Yuuri had this in him all along and being part of helping him see that, watching Yuuri slowly come out of his self-made shell and realize just how many people he'd tied his life to... _this_ was what he'd been missing all his years skating and competing. Joy. _Love._

He met Yuuri as he stepped off the ice, reaching up to cup the back of his head as he pressed their foreheads together. Yuuri's eyes sparkled. He'd never looked more radiant except for during his routines that won him gold.

"I'm dreaming."

Viktor tugged Yuuri closer with his other hand on his lower back. "You're not."

Yuuri wrapped both arms around Viktor's shoulders, tilting his head to press their lips together. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have." Viktor smiled and brushed his thumb against Yuuri's ear, refusing to back down when Yuuri stared at him with something between a pout and a glare.

"I've never been able to land these jumps in competition. _You_ were my inspira-mmm!" Yuuri's eyes widened as Viktor cut him off with another kiss, huffing against his lips before melting into it.

It was simple truth and he knew Yuuri knew that on some level by now. Yuuri was capable of this and more with only a little self-confidence. Their lips lingered longer than they probably should have, but they were completely lost in each other despite the sound of cameras flashing and something that sounded suspiciously like Phichit cackling, or maybe it was Yuri gagging.

When Yuuri finally pulled back, his eyes were shining. "So… should we set a date?"

"I was thinking… at the banquet, maybe," Viktor murmured, enjoying the way Yuuri's eyes widened again.

"But… don't we need to make plans? And get a license and-"

The fact Yuuri had even looked into it enough to know that much made it difficult to breathe. He swallowed and stepped back with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Yuuri stared at him in shock before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay."

The trek back to the hotel was a blur, his mind racing through what he needed to do and how little time he had to do it. Thankfully, the biggest problems he'd already seen to. The rest was… icing on the cake, as they said.

It wasn't until Yuuri was pulling on his new suit as they got ready for the banquet that he seemed to fully catch on. "You think you're _so_ sly," he murmured, shaking his head with a smile as he adjusted the cuffs. "I knew this looked too fancy."

Viktor laughed and helped him with the tie. The black with specks of dark crimson looked better on him than the hideous one he'd had before.

"Isn't one of us supposed to be kidnapped?"

Viktor laughed harder, his chest so full of warmth he was sure it would burst. He slid both hands into Yuuri's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "I think we can stand to break a few more traditions."

Yuuri nodded, lacing their fingers together. They walked hand in hand to the banquet, pausing outside the doors.

"Are you ready?" Viktor asked, glancing at Yuuri when he stared at the door in silence, the determined look he usually wore before competing firmly in place. He shivered when Yuuri's eyes finally found his.

Yuuri licked his lips. "Viktor…" he started, thankfully trailing off before he asked if Viktor was _sure_ about marrying him.

He'd never been more sure about anything in his life. He squeezed Yuuri's hand and smiled. "Whether you retire or not, I want to keep taking care of you."

Pink dusted Yuuri's nose as he gripped Viktor's fingers tight enough to cut off his circulation. "I love you," he said, the same serious, determined look in his eyes.

Leave it to Yuuri to be the first one to say it, but that seemed to be their pattern. And he was perfectly okay with that. "I know. I love you, too."

Yuuri pressed their foreheads together, lips twitching into a smile. "That means your eyes will stay on me, right?"

"Always."

"Then let's get married."

The banquet-turned-wedding was a whirlwind, but the best part by far was when Yuuri saw his family waiting for him.

"...You flew my family in?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of marrying you without them here."

The truth was, he'd been planning this since the moment he decided to buy the ring. The fact Yuuri had given him one first only solidified his plans. He'd never been more surprised, or happy to be able to give Yuuri just as much of a shock. Even if it hadn't turned into a wedding, he'd been confident enough of Yuuri taking gold to fly his family in to watch him in person.

Phichit got in on the plan as soon as he saw the rings and, somehow, had managed to get a license to officiate in time, if he hadn't already had it. Chris stood as his _svideteli_ , and since Phichit already had his hands full, Yuri stood as Yuuri's, after some prodding from Otabek, strangely enough. Morooka and other journalists were easy to hire to take pictures, so long as they could pick a few to use for their segments.

Overall, for a wedding with less than a week of planning, it was one of the best nights of his life.

When he saw Yuuri dancing with Chris, grinning and eyes sparkling, he knew it was one of his, too.

"You know I may have married you two, but if you hurt him…" Phichit said from beside him.

Viktor glanced at him with the same smile he'd been wearing all evening. "You're not the first to say that to me tonight." Almost each member of Yuuri's family and his friends had already had that discussion with him. Yuuri's mother and Yuuko were the only ones who hadn't, pulling him into a hug instead, Yuuko sobbing into his shoulder about how happy she was Yuuri had finally had a chance to realize the depth of his feelings.

"Good. Where are you taking him for the honeymoon?" Phichit asked, a glint in his eyes as he tried and failed to hide a smirk behind his champagne glass.

Viktor snorted and shook his head. No way in hell was he telling Phichit. As much as he liked him and appreciated how good of a friend he was to Yuuri, he intended to keep the honeymoon a secret. "It's a surprise."

"I can keep a secret!"

"The pictures you've posted online say differently."

Phichit at least had the good graces to look abashed. "Fine, fine." He turned his attention back to the makeshift dance floor where Yuuri was trying to coax a certain glowering Russian punk into dancing. "Shouldn't you be dancing with your husband?"

"Mmm, I don't mind watching."

"Uh huh." Phichit raised an eyebrow when Viktor turned to look at him. "Are you sure _he_ doesn't mind you just watching?"

Viktor blinked and opened his mouth to ask what that meant when the catchy music faded out, several moments of silence passing before it started back up with _Stay Close to Me_. He looked back to the dance floor with a thrill of shock to find Yuri staring at him.

"I'll take that," Phichit said, plucking the champagne glass from his limp fingers before giving him a shove.

He stumbled forward, quickly regaining his balance and closing the distance between them. He took Yuuri's outstretched hand and pulled him into a spin. "You're just full of surprises," he murmured, pressing his face against Yuuri's hair when he laughed.

"I'm not the only one." Yuuri grinned as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders and pressed in close. "Was Phichit threatening you?"

Viktor chuckled, encircling Yuuri's lower back as they shifted to the music. "You too?"

"Mmhmm. Chris and Yuri both." Yuuri leaned into him as his entire body seemed to let out a collective sigh, resting his head on Viktor's shoulder. "We have good friends."

"We do."

The song ended, but they didn't stop dancing together. At least not until Yuuri got another glass of champagne in him and another dance battle ensued. He still wasn't sure where Chris got the pole from, but he was certain he didn't want to find out.

They danced until their feet ached, gravitating closer and further away from each other, though he was always aware of Yuuri's location. It was hard not to be when the party orbited him like he was the sun.

It was well into the night when they finally shared a look across the room and quietly snuck out while the others continued the party. They met at the elevator, both tipsy, but drunk only on happiness and content. He flicked Yuuri's fingers away from the buttons before he could hit one, pressing the one for the top floor instead.

"...You moved our room?"

"I might have."

Yuuri yawned and tucked into his side, nuzzling at his neck. "Can we shower together?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arm around Yuuri, kissing the top of his head. He guided his husband out of the elevator and down the hall to the honeymoon suite, checking to make sure all their belongings were accounted for as he tossed their jackets over the foot of the bed.

Yuuri pulled his tie free, looking around the room with half-lidded eyes. A tub filled with water and rose petals sat across from a large bed with heart pillows. "You're having too much fun with this."

Viktor gasped, tugging his own tie free as he closed the distance between them again. "It's our _wedding_. How dare you say that?"

Yuuri snorted and reached out to unbutton Viktor's shirt, tracing his fingers over the muscles of his chest and stomach. "Are you going to do something about it?"

He shivered, tilting his head as he considered that. "Do you want me to?"

"I might."

Viktor hummed and shrugged out of his dress shirt. "Turn around," he murmured, pitching his voice lower. He slid his hands up Yuuri's arms, earning a soft gasp as he pressed a kiss to his neck. He grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh as he unbuttoned Yuuri's shirt, caressing the skin between each as he slowly made his way down, feeling each twitch of muscle, relishing every soft gasp or sigh.

He reached the button of his slacks and continued, giving them a light push over Yuuri's hips and letting them slip to the floor. He hooked his fingers in the back of Yuuri's underwear with a smirk, pulling them away a couple inches and letting them snap back into place, laughing as Yuuri jumped with an undignified yelp.

"Viktor!"

" _Ha~~i_?" he sang, unrepentant.

Yuuri shook his head and moved toward the tub. "Are you coming?"

"Of course." He shed his own clothes as he followed, climbing in beside Yuuri. It was no _onsen,_ but it had its own charm and the water was still hot. "Can I wash your hair?"

"Why are you so obsessed with my hair?" Yuuri handed over the shampoo before sinking down to dunk his head.

"Same reason I'm obsessed with the rest of you." He opened the small bottle and sniffed it, glad it didn't smell like flowers. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had a touch of mint and smelled divine. He squeezed most of it into his hand, smearing it between them as Yuuri straddled his lap. He sighed in pleasure as he sank his fingers into Yuuri's hair and worked it into a lather, wiping away suds when they tried to drip into his eyes.

Yuuri soaped up a cloth and worked on washing Viktor's chest. "I love you," he said, voice soft.

Viktor smiled and nudged Yuuri back to rinse, supporting his back and stroking his fingers through the dark strands until they were clean. He wiped away the rivulets of water when he sat up, bumping their noses together.

They shared kisses as their hands wandered in a poor attempt at actual washing, but he couldn't bring himself to care about getting clean. Not when Yuuri was sitting in his lap, naked and aroused, making the sweetest noises and rocking against him.

They finally managed to pull away long enough to give themselves a quick scrub before climbing out and drying each other off.

When they slid their rings back on for each other, he found himself praying it became custom for them. Neither of them bothered trying to dress in anything more than a towel, though Yuuri grabbed something out of his pants' pocket on the way to the bed. He gave his husband a curious look when he noticed the flush, tugging back the covers and settling on the edge of the bed.

He leaned back as Yuuri straddled his lap again, showing him the tube of lubricant. "Can we consummate our marriage now?"

"Absolutely." Viktor ran trembling fingers along Yuuri's spine. As many times as they'd shared a bed or gotten each other off, they'd never gone as far as penetrating before. He refused to interrupt Yuuri's training with even a day lost while he recovered, and Yuuri had never asked.

He tilted his head as Yuuri flushed a bit darker and bit his lip. "What is it?"

"C-can I...?" he asked, trailing off as he fidgeted with the lube.

"You want to take me?"

Yuuri made a soft gulping sound and nodded.

Viktor bumped their foreheads together, kissing Yuuri's nose before toppling him to the bed and reaching behind him for a pillow. It ended up being one of the giant heart ones, but it would suffice. He shifted so he was stretched out with the pillow under his hips, resting an arm behind his head and propping a leg up. The towel stayed in place for the most part, though from where Yuuri was staring, he was sure he had a nice view.

He wasn't worried in the least about Yuuri being inexperienced; he seemed to have researched everything else leading up to now.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and a moment later he had the same calm, determined look Viktor had long since come to cherish. He settled on his knees and tugged the towel free, stroking along the insides of Viktor's thighs. "I never thought I'd ever end up here," he said, voice quiet.

"Neither did I." Yuuri glanced up then, something like panic touching his expression, and for a moment Viktor wondered if they'd moved too fast, but no, he wasn't going to regret or doubt their decisions. He reached for Yuuri's hand and squeezed. "I love you," he said, and then said it again, differently, " _aishiteru,_ " despite neither of them saying it before.

Yuuri sucked in a breath, blinking back tears as he leaned forward and crushed their lips together. The desperation in his kiss eased after a moment, replaced by desire as his fingers inched to Viktor's groin and curled around him

Viktor moaned against Yuuri's lips, flicking his tongue against them and pouting when he pulled away. He watched in fascination as he opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. A soft hiss escaped at the cool sensation when said fingers rubbed against him. He gripped the covers and moaned when Yuuri pressed the tip of a finger inside, only to pull out again.

It was an agonizingly slow process. Yuuri was utterly determined not to hurt him, refusing to even add a second finger until Viktor was begging for it. When Yuuri finally began exploring enough to hit his prostate, his back arched off the bed as he choked out a gasping moan. "Yuuri." He caught a brief glance of a smirk, but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the added sensation of Yuuri's mouth swallowing him down.

He twisted with a sharp moan, knuckles white where they gripped the covers. "So good, Yuuri," he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. Praises fell freely from his lips, accompanied by every swear word in every language he knew as Yuuri teased him closer to the edge. The obscene sounds Yuuri made with his mouth, the fingers stroking inside him and brushing against that bundle of nerves... It took every ounce of willpower he had and then some to keep from coming

His eyes fluttered open when Yuuri pulled away, watching as he coated himself and pressed closer.

"Beautiful."

Yuuri flushed and kissed his way up Viktor's chest, fingers gripping his hips. "I don't know how long I'll last," he murmured, nuzzling against Viktor's neck.

"Me neither." Viktor slid his fingers into the damp hair, pressing his lips to it. A soft hum of content built in his throat as Yuuri tilted his head for a proper kiss and he tasted himself on his husband's tongue.

He broke away with a groan as Yuuri finally pushed inside in the same careful, agonizingly slow way he'd used his fingers. It was too much and not enough, his body wound tight and overheating. He never wanted it to end. For the first time he could remember, he had everything he never knew he needed, and he never wanted to lose it.

He'd give anything, risk everything all over again, if it meant being able to stay by Yuuri's side.

"Viktor... look at me."

Viktor snapped back to the present, gasping for air as he focused on Yuuri's eyes an inch from his own. "I'm good," he murmured.

Yuuri smiled and threaded their fingers together, pressing them into the cheesy pillows. "Good." He shifted his hips, eyes going wide as he pushed all the way in. "Oh," he breathed, head falling forward against Viktor's.

Viktor shifted his legs, wrapping them around Yuuri with a deep moan. When Yuuri finally gave a thrust, it set all his nerves tingling. "Yuuri."

Yuuri shivered and made a soft mewling sound as he thrust again. It didn't take long for him to find a rhythm. His hips shifted with all the talent he'd ever shown while skating or dancing, back bowed so his stomach rubbed against Viktor's dick with every movement.

Viktor started cursing again, unable to help the breathless hitch to the litany as he watched Yuuri, head thrown back, lips parted on moans that grew louder by the moment, dark eyes full of pleasure and love and unspoken promises.

Yuuri proved to have amazing stamina. He'd caught glimpses of it the nights they shared pleasure, but this went beyond expectation.

His curses shifted to prayers and pleas for blessings as they shared quick kisses between shuddering breaths. Yuuri's hips pistoned and rotated, alternating speeds, and he realized a moment too late what he was up to.

He arched off the bed with a sharp cry when Yuuri gave a hard thrust against his prostate. After that, Yuuri managed to hit the same spot almost every thrust with single-minded determination. Viktor was sure he screamed as Yuuri took his aching arousal in a tight grip, the pleasure ratcheting higher as he stroked.

He screamed again as he came, twisting beneath Yuuri and curling towards him, fingers digging into Yuuri's back as he coated his stomach and clenched tight around Yuuri. He forced his eyes open when he felt the stutter in the rhythm.

Yuuri pressed his hand to Viktor's stomach for balance, heedless of the mess as he threw his head back. His hips snapped forward twice in quick succession before he yelled Viktor's name, shuddering with his own release.

When he sagged forward with a sighing moan, Viktor guided him down until he rested on his chest. His fingers found their way into the dark hair, moving in slow strokes until their ragged breathing eased and heartbeats stopped racing.

He'd already started to drift asleep when Yuuri stirred, lifting his head with an anxious look.

"Was that okay?"

Viktor hummed and tried to give him a reassuring kiss, but didn't have the energy to reach past his jaw. "You can do that again whenever you like," he murmured. He hoped it happened again soon, on a regular basis.

Yuuri pulled free and rolled off the bed, snagging a cloth and cleaning them both up. "I didn't hurt you?"

Viktor hummed and curled around Yuuri, tangling their legs and nuzzling into his neck. "No. You were amazing." Something like a purr escaped as Yuuri stroked his hair.

"Viktor... Do you think I'll make it to the Worlds?"

"Mm, I think you have a good chance." Seeing Yuuri reach it to the top was all he wanted for him.

"I think I want to see how far I can make it…"

"Okay. Can figure out the honeymoon later." He hadn't booked anything in case Yuuri didn't retire. He tried to stay awake in case Yuuri wanted to talk about it more, but he was so warm and satiated, his eyes heavy.

His life was full of love. He didn't need anything else.


End file.
